Man Makes the Clothes
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: When Vance assigns Tony to help Gibbs get ready for a photo shoot, Gibbs makes his interest known. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Tony whistled as he left Vance's office beside a scowling Gibbs. The director had issued a…well directive…and Tony was honor bound to follow it to the letter. "Ready to go?" he asked, unable to hide his smirk. "Time's a wasting, Boss."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Gibbs asked in a growl and Tony nodded. Not only was he enjoying the hell out of Gibbs' annoyance; it was gonna be fun.

"I am," Tony allowed. This was like his birthday and Christmas wrapped up into a package. And he had Vance's NCIS issued credit card and his orders. "We have only four hours to get you in shape and to the studio, Gibbs. Come on!"

Gibbs grumbled and Tony was half-sure he heard something about why hadn't they caught a case. As they went down the stairs to the squad room, Gibbs' eyes fixed on a point above all the other agents heads. He stopped at his desk. "Grab your gear, Tony. With me."

"Do we have a case?" McGee answered, half out of his chair.

"Special assignment for the director, McGoo," Tony shot back.

"Be gone for the rest of the day," Gibbs put in. Tony noticed that he didn't meet Ziva's or McGee's eyes. Yeah, Gibbs was uncomfortable, but Tony was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked, trying again.

"Director's pets, McNosey," Tony retorted. He'd spill to Abby, but not McGee or Ziva. And only when Tony had the evidence in his hot little hands.

When they were in the elevator, Gibbs rounded on him. "Do you have any idea how much I hate this?"

"Yup," Tony agreed, unable to stop grinning. "About as much as I love it. Suck it up and deal with it, Marine. You're getting some new clothes."

"Not. Won't be mine."

"If you look good, maybe I'll buy 'em from NCIS." Gibbs snorted at that and Tony grinned again. Being tasked with getting Gibbs dressed for a PR photo shoot was Tony's idea of heaven, even if it was hell on earth for Gibbs.

"Okay, here's our plan," Tony said, formulating his attack. "Three outfits, at least one suit. We need underwear first."

"Tony my underwear is fine. You have no complaints." Gibbs' patience was clearly wearing thin, the exasperated note in his voice was able to be heard loud and clear.

"Yeah, I know. Fine shapeless boxers. No, not happening. You want to wear a pair of my boxer briefs or go shopping for some new ones?"

"I'm not wearing your goddamned used underwear, DiNozzo. Go to Sears and I'll—"

"No way. La Perla makes these boxer briefs. We'll grab some of those. Or maybe Hanro. I think I can get some silk boxer briefs…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned, his hand twitching.

"Vance put me in charge, Bossman. Let me work my magic." When Gibbs only sighed, his thunderous expression not changing, Tony continued. "We don't have time for tailoring, so we'll have to make do with what we can find off the rack. Don't worry, Gibbs. I have it all under control."

Tony reached into Gibbs' pocket, pulling out his keys with a smile that he figured was quite Gibbslike. This could be fun. "What name do you like better? Armani? Versace? Maybe Boss?"

Gibbs blinked at Tony as if he was speaking a different language and Tony grinned. "Leave it to me, Boss. I've got it all under control."

Tony drove like a madman to a very upscale department store in a very upscale mall, Gibbs sitting stone faced beside him. "Don't worry, Boss. I'll make this as painless as possible."

When Gibbs only grunted, Tony sighed. Bossman would come around; he had to. And if he didn't, well, Tony had ways to make things happen and cheer Gibbs up.

"Underwear first," Tony said, leading Gibbs through the store. He could feel Gibbs' irritation with every step they took and the entire situation was kind of turning Tony on. The fact that Vance had put him in charge, the fact that Gibbs was so damned sullen, the knowledge that Tony would dress Gibbs head to toe, it was all combining to get Tony really revved up.

He stopped in front of the underwear display, looking through briefs, bikinis, packets of boxers, until he found just what he needed. Gibbs was gonna look so sexy in these! "Underwear done," Tony announced with a purposeful nod. "What kind of socks do you have on?"

When Gibbs didn't immediately answer, Tony dropped to his knees, looking up at Gibbs. "I'm going to look," he said, taking Gibbs' leg in his hand and pulling the pants up. Gibbs' normal everyday socks would be just fine, and Tony wouldn't worry about shoes until he knew what suit looked the best on Gibbs.

***Due to the chances of this story being deleted for having mature content, I'm removing all graphic content. Please feel free to read the uncensored story at NFA, WWOMB, or Ao3***

"Tony?" Gibbs called out and Tony realized he'd zoned out. He moved closer, seeing Gibbs petting the sleeve of a blazer. "What do you think?"

Tony's eyes widened as he got a close look at the suit and he nodded, holding it out at arm's length. The black wool just felt expensive and luxurious and when Tony looked to see who the designer was, he wasn't at all surprised. "Armani."

"You impressed?" Gibbs asked, giving the appearance that he wasn't clued in at all, but there was something in his eyes that alerted Tony.

"I am. You are too, I think. You either know the designer or saw the price."

"Maybe both," Gibbs shot back.

"Let's get your size organized and try it on. With the underwear."

"Not paid for you," Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Will be. And I want to see how they look on you."

"That _all_ you want to do?" Gibbs asked. "See how they _look_ on me?"

Tony'd never had Gibbs' full charm turned on him and they sure as hell had never flirted with such meaning before. He could see why the women flocked to Gibbs despite the divorces and the whole functional mute thing. Tony was a guy pretty firmly in charge of his destiny and yet with Gibbs everything changed. They weren't on an even playing field. Hell, they weren't even on the same playing field. Tony was a kid who'd been cut from Pop Warner while Gibbs was a Superbowl-winning quarterback.

Tony hadn't been prepared for this; hadn't set up his defenses and now that Gibbs had him in his sights, all Tony could do was nod, wide eyed, shocked, stunned.

And in a hell of a lot of trouble. What Gibbs wanted, Gibbs got. He'd move heaven and earth to make things happen. And Tony suspected Gibbs wanted him.

"Answer me," Gibbs said softly and Tony's mouth opened before he'd even registered what he was doing.

"Depends on you, Boss." That seductive sound couldn't be coming out of Tony's mouth, could it?

"Thought you'd see things my way," Gibbs shot back, that damned smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony's hands shook as he selected a shirt for Gibbs to try on. Gibbs had muttered something about sizes and the salesman and Tony were pretty sure Gibbs knew all his sizes. Gibbs had disappeared into the changing room, Tony still holding the underwear. The salesman had a smirk on his face, but he wisely didn't say anything about Tony's connection with Gibbs and the intensity there. Yet Tony knew he'd seen it and was aware of it. The tension between them was out of control, but the salesman had clearly seen and experienced a lot of strange behavior in this high-end store and was probably used to it.

He handed Tony three possible shirts and a couple of ties, then grabbed the underwear from Tony and clipped the tags off. "Here you go," he said helpfully, bringing the suit into the dressing room area and hanging it on a peg. "I'll let him try that on. Is there anything else your client might want to try?"

"My…" Did this guy think Tony was a personal shopper or something? "He's not my…" Tony trailed off, shaking his head. "Can you find me a couple of shirts, classic but not too stuffy or trendy, and some less dressy pants too?"

"I'll do that, sir. Come out when you're done and I'll have a selection waiting for you both."

"Those aren't for me, they're for him. He's doing a photo shoot and…Never mind."

Tony sighed, walking into the dressing room area. Only one room was occupied and when Tony stopped in front of the door, he could hear Gibbs breathing a little unevenly. Gibbs was always so even keeled; was it possible that he was just as shaken up as Tony was?

Tony knocked once on the heavy wooden door. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah," Gibbs' voice was a little breathy and not at all what Tony was used to. Tony twisted the knob and opened the door, bringing in the suit and leaving the shirts just outside.

"Got your…." Tony couldn't speak when he caught view of Gibbs. The man had stripped down to socks only while waiting, but that wasn't the surprising thing.

***please see previous comments. I hope you'll read the uncut version of the story***

"You look…God."

"What?"

"You look so incredibly hot, Gibbs. I don't think you even know…" Tony swallowed hard. "Please try on the suit. If you don't want me to embarrass both of us here, put some clothes on. I'm thisclose to saying screw the world and just do me."

Gibbs moved closer, stroking his fingertips over Tony's cheek. "I will. But not here. Be patient, Tony. I'll be worth it."

"Already have been," Tony replied. "I've been waiting…"

"I know. Me too, DiNozzo. Wait just a little bit longer, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

"You are," Tony insisted. "You're gonna get your ass into that suit so I can leer."

"Guess I am," Gibbs agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tony stepped back and out of the changing room to grab the shirts. He had to put a little space between himself and Gibbs, for no other reason than to calm his raging dick before he embarrassed himself. The complete kinkiness of what had just happened between him and Gibbs served only to rattle Tony further. He'd wanted Gibbs, maybe he'd even needed Gibbs, he had just never expected their first sexual encounter to be so intimate.

Despite where they were, it _had_ been intimate. When Tony had fantasized about himself and Gibbs, it was all about lust, hard dicks, tight asses, and wet mouths. He hadn't expected Gibbs to be so human and unguarded, and despite any cloaking Gibbs tried to do later on, Tony had seen inside Gibbs in those moments when his eyes were filled with emotion. Gibbs had opened up to him in a way Tony didn't think happened much, if ever.

That unnerved Tony much more than his hard dick did. Tony could deal with the sex part, but the emotions afterward always had him running scared. He had the distinct feeling that he'd be exposing more than he intended with Gibbs, no matter what his own preference was. Gibbs had always gotten under the surface and saw deeper into Tony than anyone. This was Gibbs; he'd find out all Tony's secrets and maybe he'd run or maybe he wouldn't. But he'd find out, that was a foregone conclusion.

Tony hated exposing anything to anyone. He'd built up walls and constructed elaborate masks for far too long and those kept most people at bay. But not Gibbs. Gibbs would tunnel in to Tony's emotional core and that scared him a hell of a lot more than the physical.

"Tony?" Gibbs' voice was laced with a little uncertainty and Tony couldn't help feeling that was somehow wrong. Gibbs needed to be the solid rock of a man he was as boss, not vulnerable, not unsure. A little part of Tony was so honored that Gibbs was letting him see that, though. He recognized it as a new dimension of their relationship, one Tony was just gonna have to get used to. There was no way he was walking away from this.

"Right here, Gibbs."

Tony stepped into the room, eyeing Gibbs. The man was bent over, adjusting the leg of the pants, his back to the door. Tony couldn't help staring at his ass. There had probably been a time in Gibbs' life where he could have had anyone he wanted. Hell, that time hadn't passed. It didn't matter that he was over forty, the sheer magnetism in his eyes and the way he controlled a room would do it for anyone. And that body didn't hurt either. When Tony had been grinding against it, he'd felt how firm and solid Gibbs' ass was and it looked even better with the Bossman bent over at the waist.

"Quit staring," Gibbs said, his voice rough, that familiar confidence back in his tone.

"Damned good view," Tony managed.

"You want me to try on the clothes, DiNozzo? Without a hard-on?" Gibbs straightened and Tony's eyes were drawn to Gibbs' crotch. Nope, no hard-on, dammit. At least not one Tony could see.

"Not Superman," Gibbs said, that lighthearted smirky smile on his face.

"You could play him on TV," Tony retorted, grinning. With that body and that face, Gibbs could be a TV or movie star.

Gibbs shook his head, grabbing one of the shirts and pulling it on. It was a basic white dress shirt that didn't stand out more than any other. Yet Gibbs owned the damned thing. As Tony watched Gibbs button it, he was very aware that for some people clothes made the man, but for Gibbs, he made the clothes.

Gibbs swallowed hard, his eyes locking on Tony's. "Ya gotta stop that, DiNozzo." Tony had been expecting a retort of some sort, but this was a gentle plea.

"Can't help leering, Boss. You look good. I gotta ask. Are the cheap clothes some kind of smokescreen that stops people from attacking you, because a guy as good looking as you, there's no way you never tried on designer stuff. One of those exes would have pushed…" Tony tumbled to a stop, feeling like Abby must have when she got on one of her tangents and Gibbs didn't stop her.

"They pushed. I have a closet of designer crap at home. Stefano something, Armani this, Dolce Garbonzo that, and Herman…"

"Ermenegildo," Tony corrected automatically. He wasn't going to touch the massacre Gibbs made of Dolce and Gabbana.

"Yeah, that crap. Got it all, DiNozzo. Collecting dust."

"Why the hell don't you wear it?" Tony asked without thinking and then tensed as Gibbs' hand rose automatically. Gibbs didn't hit him as Tony had expected, just buttoned the top button of the shirt and removed the jacket from the hanger.

Gibbs didn't answer until he had the blazer settled on his shoulders.

"That's why," he said, motioning to the mirror and jerking his chin toward his reflection. "That guy, he's not me."

"Oh hell yes he is," Tony shot back. He was fighting a serious urge to hump Gibbs' leg right now.

"No, Tony. I'm not that designer clothes guy with the expensive haircut. They pushed me into that. It's not me."

"Could be, on special occasions. Because…" Tony shrugged, feeling his face heat up. He was going to say something but it was way too soon to mention and he was just glad he'd stopped himself in time."

***please see comments in previous chapters. I hope you'll read the uncensored story***

"Then you're mine for three hours, DiNozzo." Three hours wouldn't give them a lot of time at his house, not with traffic. It made a hell of a lot more sense to check in to a hotel in the immediate area. Gibbs turned to the salesman. "Can you deliver this stuff to the Ritz in three hours?"

"Gibbs, the shoot is in three hours."

"They'll have to wait then," Gibbs shot back. "I have plans."

"I can do that, sir. The name the room will be under?"

"Gus Bricker. Come on, Gus." Gibbs turned away, striding through the store. Time was wasting and he wanted to spend that time with Tony. Naked.

"On it, Boss."

"Not yet, but you will be soon."

"You'd better deliver on that promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tony stayed quiet and subdued as Gibbs drove the very short distance to the hotel. His hands moved over his thighs, clenching into fists and then releasing, and Gibbs was very aware that Tony's nerves were getting the better of him.

"DiNozzo, we don't have to…"

"Don't have to?" Tony asked, his voice higher pitched than normal. "We don't have to? Of course we don't! But this is something I've been waiting for…You think I'm backing off now, Boss?"

"Hoping not," Gibbs replied. Tony didn't answer and Gibbs stepped around to the trunk, removing his duffle himself and handing the keys over to the valet. He explained that they needed the car in three hours. Check-in was a breeze. Tony insisted that they use the NCIS credit card, certain that Vance would understand. Gibbs didn't much care. Tony made a few comments about a photo shoot and threw in one that he was Gibbs' personal entourage, which made Gibbs roll his eyes. Whatever made Tony comfortable in the end was okay with him, but when DiNozzo went so far over the top, Gibbs found himself unable to relate. The room was put in the name of Gus Bricker and as Gibbs looked on, he found himself musing.

He and Tony had such different upbringings. Gibbs didn't have to look beneath the surface to understand that Tony had been largely starved for human companionship when he'd been a child, where Gibbs had a very attentive mother and father. They'd both lost their mothers very young, but instead of the way Jack had hovered and watched out for Gibbs, even when he didn't want it, Tony's father had pushed him farther away. Whatever his reasons, DiNozzo senior definitely had a lot to answer for.

Gibbs pulled in a breath and shifted the strap of his duffle higher onto his shoulder. It wasn't a good idea to think of fathers and sons now. That would pull in some comparisons he didn't need at the moment. He had to view Tony as an equal and not a guy who needed a father figure. This could never work if he focused on that.

Gibbs strode into the elevator and leaned against the wall, looking at Tony, remembering his arms around him, remembered Tony jacking him off, the feel of Tony's mouth on his hand, cleaning him off.

Yeah…that was it. That was much better. Gibbs let out a low satisfied sound and relaxed against the elevator wall, trying to dim the emotion he knew was probably reflected in his eyes.

"You went from serious to intense," Tony remarked and Gibbs realized the other man had been studying him. "You okay?"

Tony's concern and his innocent look was enough to push Gibbs' arousal higher. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to goad DiNozzo, but a part of him wanted to. "You tell me," Gibbs retorted. "You had more than a handful."

Even when Gibbs was flirting with a suspect, he wasn't unusually this blatant. He'd been brash and aggressive when he'd been a teen, but the Marines had shaped him and smoothed the edges, giving him charm and refining his brashness to bluntness. But right now, he didn't want to be charming with Tony. He wanted to be as direct as he could, to lay it all out on the table so that neither of them could retreat.

Tony swallowed hard, his eyes drifting down to Gibbs' pants. He wasn't hard yet, but he would be before too long. And if Tony kept looking at him with that intensity, it would be mere seconds before he was raging.

"Don't do that," Gibbs said quietly, licking his lips.

"What?" Tony asked, all innocence even as he stepped closer.

"Give me that look, Makes me want to…"

"To what?" Tony finished in a whisper.

****please see comments in earlier chapters***

"You think I want to go back?" Even though Tony's voice was hushed, there was a note of astonishment in it, shock that Gibbs couldn't quite place yet.

"Do ya?"

"Hell no." Tony said firmly. Mirroring what Gibbs had done in the elevator, Tony stepped forward, jamming his own leg between Gibbs', and kissed him hungrily. When Gibbs was squirming and panting in a very un-Gibbs-like fashion, Tony pulled back, his eyes electric now.

"I want you, Boss. I've been waiting so long for you to make a move. I'm ready. I'm more than ready. All you have to do is open the door and let me in."

"Just had to know, Tony."

"And now you do. We only have three hours. You ready?"

"Ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gibbs opened the door and turned, motioning Tony into the room. His eyes tracked DiNozzo as the man strode inside and turned around, standing tall and giving Gibbs an expectant look. Gibbs wasn't inclined to break the mood by speaking yet. He just watched Tony for a couple of minutes, studying every nuance of his expression and body language and memorizing each feature.

Gibbs knew their lust was ready to spiral out of control soon and he needed to ease in, to really focus on it all. As Tony shifted his weight, Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, his gaze steady and solid on DiNozzo's. Gibbs didn't know how to voice it, but he really liked what he was seeing in the other man—the confidence rather than arrogance and Tony's overall presence and the way he'd taken the situation—and more—well in hand.

Tony's discomfort at the scrutiny was starting to become apparent, but he didn't dare break the mood by talking and Gibbs didn't back down.

Gibbs took a step forward and Tony gave him a little smile, hand rubbing over the back of his neck in what Gibbs knew was one of his "I'm uncomfortable" gestures. When the hand went to Tony's head, Gibbs took two more steps closer, so that they were almost chest to chest.

"Relax, Tony."

Tony gave Gibbs a rueful smile. "Sorry, Boss. It's just…" He gestured and sighed. "You're Gibbs, and…"

"Don't," Gibbs said softly.

Tony blinked a few times, lowering his hand. It was clear Tony didn't know quite what order he was obeying, but he stopped immediately.

"I'm not that mythical figure you think I am."

Tony snorted at that. "Right. You're Gibbs. And you can kiss…and…"

"And?" Gibbs asked, knowing that a smile was starting to emerge.

"And I've been dreaming about you fucking me forever, Boss. For a while there, I was stowing lube and condoms in my pack, just in case we got stuck alone overnight and you were drunk enough to make a move. But even though we shared a room, you never did."

Gibbs hadn't, though he'd come close. But that thought and the brief regret filtered out and Gibbs focused on the two words Tony had mentioned that could put a cramp in things. Lube…and condoms. He had neither. He wouldn't reveal that to DiNozzo yet, would see how things progressed. They might not even get to penetration level.

Gibbs was aware that he was over thinking things and that he needed to relax and stop forcing it. "Gonna shower, Tony…" He trailed off, looking Tony up and down. "You wanna join me, you're welcome to. If not…" Gibbs motioned to the bed. "Get comfortable."

***please see previous comments on earlier chapters. I hope you'll read the uncut version of the story***

"I'm showering. You joining me?"

Tony stood, shaking his head, his fingertip running over his lower lip. "Too much temptation," Tony replied, looking Gibbs up and down. Outside of one sock, Gibbs was completely naked now. He had no idea how the other sock had gotten from his foot to behind the trash can, where it peeped out, but there was a hell of a lot about today that was a mystery to him.

"Okay," Gibbs agreed. He completely understood where Tony was coming from. "Get in there and think about what you want to happen. No playing, though. When I get out, the fun begins.

"You think it hasn't already?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

While the shower ran, Tony settled on the bed, sitting gingerly on the edge with his legs splayed wide apart. He was throbbing and his balls overfull, but there was no way he was touching, there was no way he was satisfying himself. Not when Gibbs was here in that room, showering. Tony bit back a groan.

***please see comments on earlier chapters. I hope you'll read the uncensored version of this story***

"You're _Gibbs_," Tony replied, giving the other man a gentle smile. "Of course you're gonna do it right. I'll tell you if something doesn't work for me."

"Good." Gibbs flashed that feral smile and even though Tony was lying down, he could swear his knees got a little weak. "Lie back then. Gonna get this party started, DiNozzo."

"Can't wait, Boss."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Gibbs looked down at Tony, taking a couple of seconds to adjust, to watch the other man. He was still dressed, while Gibbs wasn't, and the contrast of fabric on skin was gonna be…interesting. Not that Gibbs was willing to let it go too far. He wanted Tony naked, and he wanted Tony naked now.

***please see comments in previous chapters***

Tony managed to gasp out. "Amazing," he added, eyes sparkling with need and complete sexual satisfaction.

"So, you wanna do it again?"

"Hell, yeah. That isn't…" Tony frowned, looking serious. "That's not all we're doing, right, Boss."

"That was only the beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tony fell silent, and Gibbs watched him, cataloging his expression and the way DiNozzo's body shook off stress. Tony settled, relaxed and completely languid next to Gibbs. The salty flavor of Tony's come was all he could taste, the scent of aroused male and the tang of sweat the only things he could smell. And this felt right in a way Gibbs hadn't dared imagined.

At some point, Tony'd lost his shirt, and he was every bit as naked as Gibbs was now, golden skin and long limbs sprawled on the bed as if he belonged there. Which Gibbs supposed he did.

Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's chest hair, stroking the muscles underneath and watching as his ribcage expanded with each breath. He hadn't realized how attuned he'd made himself to Tony's breathing since the Y. Pestis. But Gibbs couldn't deny that his awareness was completely on his lover and the way Tony pulled air in effortlessly at the moment. It hadn't always been like that, and Gibbs was deeply worried that there would be other attacks, when a cold turned into something life threatening. But for now, Tony was completely healthy and breathing fine and Gibbs needed to take complete advantage of that.

His hand skimmed down past Tony's ribs to his stomach, firmer and harder than Gibbs had thought it would be, considering Tony's diet. "Been working out," he remarked casually.

"Mmm, yeah. Didn't want to be a liability."

"You're not."

Even though Gibbs was barely touching Tony, the other man's muscles jumped under his hand, goosebumps appearing on Tony's body. He was clearly sensitized from coming, but he wasn't pulling away from Gibbs' touch.

"Love how you do that." Tony said in that well-fucked voice, rolling his head and looking at Gibbs with sleepy, heavy-lidded eyes. He was a living picture of hedonism and Gibbs found he liked it. A lot.

"Do what, DiNozzo?"

"Stroke me. It's like the way you touch the wood. You learn every nuance of it. You know its strengths, its weaknesses, any flaws. You don't only know that from looking at it, but from running your hands over it and testing it for yourself. It says a lot about you, Boss."

"Oh?" Gibbs asked, intrigued by Tony's insight.

"You don't leave anything to chance when you have something that you rely on. I know you do visual inspections, but this is so much more, it goes deeper, way beyond a surface check. You need to touch and test the strength of everything. You need to know it with your hands as well as your eyes." Tony flashed Gibbs a brilliant grin. "Always wondered if you were that tactile with your lovers."

"Did ya?"

Tony nodded, taking Gibbs hand in his own and turning it over, studying the palm. "You have so many calluses, yet I think your hands are probably more sensitive than most people's. McGee with all his girl products and soft hands, he can't compare."

"You comparing _me_ to McGee?" Gibbs asked, incredulous. He and McGee were about as far apart as any two men could be. Unless… Gibbs swallowed down a bolt of jealousy. "You sleep with McGee, Tony?" He hadn't meant for it to come out with such hostility, but when it did, Gibbs could only wince and then fall quiet.

"What? Probie and me?" Tony's voice rose an octave at that. "No, Boss. Oh hell no. Gibbs…me and metrosexual McGee. You're kidding!"

"Metrowhat?"

"Metro…It's…" Tony shrugged. "Men who carry around a purse, who get manicures and facials. Guys…" Tony shrugged. "Guys nothing like us."

Gibbs had enough to put together a picture, and he nodded in understanding. "Answer me."

"Me and McGee. No. Hell no. He's not my type."

"You have a type?" Gibbs asked, wondering how experienced Tony was.

"Yeah. Older authority figures. Alpha males." He leaned up, propping himself on an elbow, his eyes sliding down Gibbs' body. "And if I'm lucky, they're hung as good as you."

Was this just sex? Was this about Tony scratching an itch? It sure as hell wasn't for Gibbs, and if DiNozzo thought he would do this so casually, he had a big shock in store.

"Glad I was able to fit type then." Gibbs started to slide off the bed, but Tony grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. Gibbs was shocked when Tony used his own body weight to his advantage, tugging Gibbs against him hard. DiNozzo had been doing more than working out; he'd been training. And Gibbs was impressed.

"You're not a type, Gibbs," Tony burst out, exasperated. "It's _you_. I've wanted _you_ since the day we met and I've been trying to find someone who was a poor substitute for years. I'm fucked up, dontcha get that?"

"Not fucked up," Gibbs replied, pulling his wrist back and rubbing it absently. Tony's grip had strengthened as well. He sat up, looking down at Tony, who'd stretched back out.

"Yeah, I am."

"Understand." Gibbs had three ex wives as testament to the whole poor substitute angle. He got it. "Why?" he asked, not sure what he was asking.

"Because…." Tony trailed off, shrugging. "You're you. When you do that thing with you voice, I start to get hard right in Interrogation. And when you get that intense take no prisoners look in your eyes, it freaks me out, but it fascinates me at the same time. And…" He trailed off, shrugging, his ears turning a little pink. "You saved my life."

Gibbs cocked his head, hoping DiNozzo would say more.

"When I was dying," Tony began. Gibbs couldn't hide his wince and Tony nodded before looking away. "Yeah, Gibbs. I was dying. I was giving up. It hurt so damned much, and I didn't have much fight left in me. I didn't even want to make it. I just wanted to let go."

Tony shifted positions, tugging Gibbs down so they were facing each other. "I never told anyone this, Gibbs. I don't even know where to begin." He sighed and shivered a little, and only then did Gibbs have the sense that this was a huge revelation. Whatever this is went well beyond sex. He had a sudden urge to be closer to Tony.

"Under the blankets."

"Not tired."

"Humor me." Gibbs waited until Tony moved and then tugged the blankets up over them. He propped himself on an elbow, his free hand stroking over Tony's shoulder, soothing him and urging him to relax without words.

"I felt like I was drowning. My lungs…Everything I coughed up was replaced by so much more. I'd started to lose feeling in my feet and hands, my field of vision was narrowing, and things were getting harder to hear. And I was cold right down to the bones. I'd made peace with it, Gibbs. I was there…I was minutes away from going."

Gibbs had sensed that they'd been close to losing Tony, but he'd had no idea just how close Tony'd come to death.

"I looked up the odds, you know. Later on… I wasn't supposed to survive."

"You're damned right you were supposed to." Gibbs growled out the words, the rage he'd felt at the time roaring right back to the surface.

"No, Gibbs. I wasn't." Tony's hand came close, hovering over Gibbs' forearm before he relaxed it, holding Gibbs close suddenly. "There were three women with me when you came in."

Three women? There'd been the nurse. The doctor had been male. Gibbs blinked rapidly, ice lodging in his gut. He searched Tony's eyes, shuddering just once.

"My mom was one of them. You know she died when I was eight. And she was with two people I didn't know. A redheaded woman…and a little girl. I would never have known who they were except that the woman called your name when you came in. And even then, I didn't really know until you were in the coma and we learned about them. The little girl…Kelly. She was stroking my hair. And she…Shannon, was holding my hand. And my mom was singing to me like she used to when I was a little boy."

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes moist. "They'd come with my mom…" He broke Gibbs' gaze, staring off into the distance. "I was supposed to go with them. Then you came in and you ordered me to stay, and you slapped a phone in my hand. And I couldn't…I couldn't disobey you. I had to fight. I couldn't give up."

"Glad you did," Gibbs managed, pulling Tony closer, hanging on fiercely and comforting himself by the sound of Tony's breathing, by the steady beat of his heart. "Need you on my six, even if you do find trouble."

"Trouble finds me, Boss."

"Not this time, Tony. Kinda like you here."

"Me too, Boss. Me too."

"Good. Lie here and relax. You're gonna get round two soon."

"Can't wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tony fell silent, snuggling in and burrowing closer. Gibbs hadn't anticipated or expected this, and though his first instinct was to pull away, he allowed his own body to relax. It was different holding a man, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. Muscles were against muscles, rather than the soft curves Gibbs was used to pressing against him. It was an adjustment, but one Gibbs easily made. Tony's revelation had softened Gibbs' resolve; it wasn't as if this was only sexual. In this moment, it was more intimate than anything Gibbs had experienced in many years.

Tony was boneless against him; there wasn't any resistance in his body at all. Gibbs envied that. He'd slapped up walls, hiding behind barked words and restraint for so long that he didn't know how to let loose, and sure as hell not in this situation. Even though he sensed that he needed to give Tony something just as intimate as the revelation Tony had shared.

Gibbs sighed, his gut telling him that he needed to share something with Tony, even though it would make him vulnerable in a way he had no desire to be with the younger man. Or with anyone.

He stroked one hand down Tony's back and the other through DiNozzo's thick hair, relying on Tony's arms around his torso to keep them anchored together. And that was what it was, even if Gibbs would never utter the words. He didn't know how to explain or describe it, but he knew that the two of them needed this connection on some level that they could never discuss. They'd both been adrift for a long while.

Gibbs breathed deeply, gathering up his courage. He didn't do this easily. Hell, he didn't do it at all. All of his ex-wives knew about Shannon and Kelly, because they had to. Even though the marriages hadn't worked out, Gibbs had gone into them hoping for the best. And that meant disclosing who the two redheads in the picture on his nightstand were and what they meant to him.

"What is it?" Tony asked, eyes focused on Gibbs. His expression was watchful, body language still relaxed despite the sharpening of his gaze.

"Thinking about what you said," Gibbs started, clearing his throat. He sighed once again, pulling up strength from somewhere deep inside. This was so damned hard. Letting anyone in—even Tony DiNozzo, who was as loyal as they came—had become a completely foreign concept to Gibbs in recent years.

"Seeing your wife and daughter." Tony said it as a statement, not a question. "It happened, Gibbs."

"Not doubting you."

Tony swallowed, eyes locking onto Gibbs'. "Saw them twice more, Boss."

"When?"

"You'd been in the explosion. You were a bloodied mess." Tony winced at that. "Sorry, Gibbs. It looked bad—really bad. I know it was only surface scrapes and stuff, but there was so much blood and we thought it was yours. For a moment, I thought we'd lost you."

A shudder ripped through Tony, and Gibbs slid his hand down, squeezing Tony's neck. He'd never thought about that time from Tony's perspective before. It had to have been hard on him as sudden team leader.

"We got you to the hospital. I left McGee and Ziva and met Jenny there. You were lying in the bed, your head bandaged. Tubes helping you breathe. I was trying to play it all off casually, be the funny one, the cheerful one. The images of your brain were on the screen. Gibbs, it scared the hell out of me, and I had to be what Jenny needed. Then she asked me if you looked in pain, and I realized I'd never seen you show pain before. Discomfort, yeah. When you hurt each of your shoulders, a few other times But never pain. And you looked like you were anguished. And we learned you'd been wounded in Desert Storm, that you'd been in a coma. It changed everything, made my stomach fall, scared the crap out of me. Deep in my gut."

Tony shook his head, another shudder wracking him. "It's okay. I'm here now," Gibbs said in a soothing voice.

"I noticed that, Boss," Tony said, a hand coming down with a tap on Gibbs' naked ass. He jumped and Tony smirked before his smile faded, his face becoming deeply serious.

"The neurologist Jenny dated for a while, he was telling us he'd treated you before and he'd seen the look on your face all those years ago. And there was a second where I heard your little girl's voice."

"Kelly's."

"Yeah, Kelly's. She was telling you it was time to get up. I couldn't see her and I wondered if I'd imagined it. But I think a part of me knew it was her trying to keep you together, Boss. When the rest of us couldn't." Tony sighed deeply and Gibbs could see the lingering echo of the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. It had been an incredibly tough time for DiNozzo and Gibbs was so damned proud that he'd risen to the challenge. And even though he wanted more information on his girls, he knew he had to right some wrongs, here and now.

"Proud of ya, Tony."

"Why?" Tony asked, cocking his head and chewing lightly on his lower lip.

"Handled a tough situation then…and when I was in Mexico. Never did right by ya." It was the closest thing to an apology Gibbs felt he could offer, but it was a hell of a lot more than anyone else got. "You became the leader I know you are. Reason why I chose you."

"Why?" Tony asked again, his eyes shining brightly. It was clear he'd been expecting this for a long time. Hell, he'd deserved it for a long time.

"Why'd I choose you?"

"Frat boy. Three police departments. Didn't exactly come highly decorated, did I, Boss?"

"Medals never meant a damn to me." Tony knew they hadn't; job performance and raw talent was what had always drawn Gibbs and he'd seen it in DiNozzo from the outset. "You looked at me with more smarts than all the men around you. Raw talent, guts, drive. Chose you and never regretted it."

Tony swallowed hard, the emotion rising, threatening to choke him. He'd never expected this admission from Gibbs and having it here while they were lying naked in bed together was almost too much intimacy for him. His heart raced and Tony fought to control his breathing, trying to keep the panic at bay. He'd never been good with honest emotions and from Gibbs? That was something completely different and totally unexpected. And it shook him to the core.

"Mean it," Gibbs said, his hand stroking through Tony's hair, gently soothing strokes that Tony could easily give over to. He was just as tactile as Gibbs, and it had been so damned long since someone had just stroked or touched him. And the fact that it was Gibbs just blew him out of the water.

"I know, Boss," Tony said, his voice unsteady. He swallowed and cleared his throat, nodding. "I know." He did; even though Gibbs had never said it before. There was a reason Tony stuck around, even when the urge to cut and run was overwhelming to him some days. And that reason was because Gibbs appreciated him in a way none of his previous bosses ever had.

"No, ya don't. Not in your gut, Tony. Not in your soul. You only say you do. Know it deep inside."

Tony cocked his head to the side, wanting to argue, but hoping Gibbs would say more.

"Don't know. Not how much I value you. Gotta show it more."

Tony shrugged, wanting to disarm the situation with a movie quote or stupid comment. It was his coping mechanism when things were getting too intense or emotional. But he knew that if he did that, he'd be screwing up whatever this thing was between him and Gibbs. There was no way he wanted to piss Gibbs off when the other man was being so open.

"I'll try to read you better," Tony said softly, giving Gibbs an affectionate smile.

"Try to give ya more to read," Gibbs replied. He got quiet again and Tony didn't try to break the mood. He just settled back in, enjoying the way Gibbs' hands were running over his shoulders and back. When Gibbs spoke again, Tony was aware a few minutes had passed. He'd been drifting on a cloud of sensation, his nerve endings jumping and dancing happily as Gibbs had petted, and stroked, and touched. "Tell me about the third time, Tony."

Tony blinked a few times, trying to bring his mind back down to earth. Third time for what? Then his mind broke through the haze and he focused on Gibbs again. "The third time I saw them?"

Gibbs nodded, and for a split second he looked lost. Tony wondered if he'd imagined it, but knew in his gut that Gibbs had let some of his own walls slip.

"I was doing CPR on Maddie Tyler. Neither of you were breathing. I thought I'd lost you, Boss." Tony could feel his throat getting tighter, the tension coming out in his words.

"You didn't," Gibbs whispered, his hand coming around to stroke Tony's cheekbone. "And you did the right thing by working on Maddie. Was what I wanted."

Knowing that hadn't made the decision any easier, the situation any less agonizing. The pain and anguish of seeing Gibbs there, eyes open, dead. Tony shivered again. "Hardest decision I ever had to make," Tony finally choked out.

"I know."

"I was working on Maddie, my back to you, and I heard a voice say "I love you, Daddy. Gibbs…I heard her." And when I looked up from Maddie, I could see her. She was wearing braids, wasn't she?"

Gibbs nodded, a look in his eyes Tony had never seen before.

"She gave me a little smile and waved. And then…" Tony shrugged. "You don't believe me." Gibbs reared up a little so that he was looking down at Tony.

"I saw them too, DiNozzo. The last two times. I saw 'em too. Heard Kelly say the same thing. I believe ya, Tony."

Tony could read the truth in Gibbs' eyes and didn't insist, didn't say anything else. It would have screwed up the moment. Gibbs' hand went back into his hair, fingers running through the strands and soothing Tony and he relaxed, lulled into a comfortable silence.

"Not quite the sexy afternoon you expected, was it?"

"Hell of a lot more than I ever expected, Boss," Tony replied seriously. "This means more than sex. There's always time later."

"Come home with me tonight," Gibbs said abruptly. "After all the crap…just you and me." He looked a little vulnerable in that moment and Tony's gave him an affectionate smile, completely charmed.

"Thought you'd never ask. I can wait for the sex. This…this is perfect right now. More than I ever thought I'd get."

"But everything you deserve."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tony felt the glow of satisfaction, the warmth from deep inside, the pure contentment of knowing that he and Gibbs belonged here in this moment. They hadn't even had sex yet and Tony was emotionally involved—more than he had been with anyone, despite the flash of pain acknowledging that caused.

Gibbs was different, and not only in the guy way, not only in the boss way. There was something else, a deep connection they shared that Tony could never fully identify but was drawn to like a moth to a flame.

There was a father figure component, but that wasn't all of it. He'd never felt so valued on a job before, even when Gibbs was treating him like crap. Tony figured that didn't make sense to anyone—not even himself when he laid it out like that. But he knew what he meant and some things…well, they didn't need words. Bossman was living proof of that. He was lying beside Tony not saying a word and Tony could read his relaxation in the way his body was molded against Tony's.

He let his eyes fall on Gibbs, wedged up beside him, the other man's eyes less sharp than they had been. Even a blind man could see that Gibbs was working hard to put this all together in his head and in his own time. It was kinda nice to see; Tony knew Gibbs didn't let his guard down easily. And he'd put himself in Tony's hands literally and figuratively today. That wasn't something Tony would easily forget, not that Gibbs would ever let him.

Tony wasn't sure how this was going to progress from here. Gibbs was admittedly not very good with personal relationships, and then tacking on the guy/guy factor here. Yet he'd said pretty firmly and clearly that he was interested in this being more than a casual fuck. Tony got the sense that Gibbs never did casual fucks.

"Nice seeing you this way," Gibbs remarked. Tony flinched inwardly, his hand starting to rise to smooth down his hair. When Gibbs gripped his wrist in gentle fingers, Tony blinked a few times, looking down. How had Gibbs gotten so good at anticipating his every move? It was eerie and scary but satisfying at the same time. It was kinda nice to have someone nearby who knew you—deep inside. Even if trusting that person with that knowledge scared the crap out of you.

Tony wasn't any better than Gibbs at letting people deep inside. It was going to be a process for them both. He just had to hope their emotional walls didn't screw things up and drive them apart.

"Don't do that, Tony," Gibbs warned softly. There was no arrogance or command in his voice, and yet Tony took the warning for what it was, letting his wrist go limp where it was snagged by Gibbs.

"Do what?" Tony asked. Even though he knew what Gibbs was talking about, they had to do this dance, it was expected. It was what guys like them did.

"Deflect, avoid. I like seeing you still and calm like this. Don't screw that up. We only have…" Gibbs released Tony's wrist and looked at his own. "Less than an hour before we have to leave. You know you can relax with me. I don't need you to be DiNozzo right now. Tony is enough."

"Really?" Tony asked, unable to keep the light sarcasm out of his voice. Gibbs' eyes narrowed, his lips tightening. That was it; Tony had screwed up yet again. He drew his shoulders up, waiting for a headslap that never came.

"Really," Gibbs asserted. "Some day, we're gonna get to the bottom of your self esteem issues, but not now. Not today.

"Okay, Boss." It was hard work for Tony to stay absolutely still, but he was determined to do so. He wouldn't disappoint Gibbs. Not now, not after what they'd shared.

"Nobody at NCIS knew," Tony said softly. "Not even Jenny or Ducky."

Gibbs nodded, meeting Tony's eyes steadily. There was so much emotion there, things Tony couldn't identify, much less tap into. It made him admire Gibbs as much as it frustrated him.

"You were gone. I think you were gone after the bombing…and Mexico. But you came back afterward, after Maddie. Something changed in you. Your eyes got brighter; your smile was more real…" Tony trailed off, wondering why he was rambling so much. It was Gibbs here, not a stranger and not anyone he needed to impress. And he knew that Shannon and Kelly were people Gibbs held close to his heart. This couldn't end well, Tony knew.

"I was," Gibbs agreed quietly. He'd been trying to follow Tony's thought processes, but the other man jumped around too much, the way subjects came around again and again a total mystery to Gibbs. He understood deflection, but this didn't seem like that. If anything, it was deeper, it was Tony's quest for understanding something deep inside him. And Gibbs wasn't used to anyone caring or wanting to go that deep.

Even the wives had their limits, and discussing a dead wife and daughter—when none of them had children—wasn't the way to a happy or productive marriage. Hell, it had landed him in divorce court three times and he was still paying alimony all these years later.

Talking about Shannon and Kelly—even to people who had known them—wasn't pleasant or comfortable. Gibbs was shocked right to the bone that Tony was discussing them in such a non-threatening manner, considering what they'd just shared and would share later. There wasn't the wariness in his eyes that Gibbs had come to expect from others, just empathy and curiosity. It was…nice. It made Gibbs feel more at ease with Tony than he had with almost anyone in a long time. It elevated Tony from co-worker and casual friend to the inner circle, along with Ducky and Abby.

Gibbs wondered how shocked Ducky and Abbs would be at the fact that he and DiNozzo had whatever this was between them. It would take some time to puzzle together and figure out, and in the realm of personal relationships, Gibbs wasn't one to ever rush. He did everything on his own time and in his own way. And very few people could accept that. Would impulsive Tony DiNozzo be able to take what Gibbs could give, on his own schedule?

"You're different too," Tony commented, his voice soft. "I'm seeing the real you here. Relaxed—way more relaxed even than our beer and steak nights. More relaxed than poker. This is…"

"Me," Gibbs said simply. There was more vulnerability in that word than Gibbs knew he'd shared in a lot of years. Like it or not, he was letting DiNozzo way inside. He just had to hope that all of this was what they could deal with, in and out of the office. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't do that, Bossman," Tony said softly, and Gibbs was struck by how they mirrored each other. When one sank into too much thought, the other was ready and willing to pull him out. It was something Gibbs hadn't experienced since Shannon…and even though he was making that comparison a hell of a lot today, Gibbs felt that it was right. It wasn't him being disloyal in the least.

He'd taken a step today, and for the first time in a great many years, Gibbs didn't have that sinking sense of dread.

"Won't," Gibbs replied, making a silent vow. DiNozzo's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, and Gibbs knew the message had been passed along. This was different and new and exciting. He wouldn't think it to death.

"You wanna get me dressed for this thing, Tony?" The way DiNozzo's whole face lit up made Gibbs grin and he allowed Tony to pull him to his feet. The photo shoot wouldn't be fun, but the rest of the day was gonna be interesting in ways Gibbs didn't want to imagine. Yet.

***some explicit content removed***


End file.
